laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Ruth
Amelia Ruth is a major character from Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. She was one of the contestants for Eternal Life. Profile Appearance Amelia wore a white shirt with a red tie, an orange and white skirt and dark blue boots. Amelia's hair was up in a plait and she had a red bow tied in it. Personality Amelia was a gentle and soft-spoken girl with a powerful intellect. She was the only contestant to 'survive' the game for Eternal Life, aside from Professor Layton, Luke, Melina and Marco. She wanted Eternal Life not for herself, but for her dying grandfather. Plot Amelia was first seen watching the Eternal Kingdom opera at the Crown Petone, and reacted strangely when the 'elixir' of Eternal Life was shown in the opera. She successfully solved Puzzle No.001 and Puzzle No.002 on her own, and the reason for her being at the opera was explained by Oswald Whistler as they rowed away from the ship in the lifeboats; Amelia was invited to see the opera by Oswald as a replacement for his daughter, as Melina had died before she could hear it. Amelia was apparently equal in talent at playing chess as Melina was with music. When the remaining twelve contestants arrived at Ambrosia, she was the first to doubt the 'reward' of snacks and bevarages on the beach, but decided to eat along with the others. Along with the group, she managed to evade the wolves, and realised how to solve Puzzle No.003 from watching Layton. She walked underneath the cage with Marco, Celia and Pierre to the castle across the river. Once Layton, Luke and Janice had arrived at the castle via Layton's improvised flying contraption, she also solved Puzzle No.004, and was imprisoned in the king's chamber with Luke, Melina and Marco. Descole ordered his servants to escort her to the Detragan room, whilst the other three were taken to another part of the castle. She turned out to be the 'winner' of the game for Eternal Life. Oswald tried to wire her up to the Detragan in order to receive her 'prize' whilst she was restrained by Descole's servants, but was saved by Emmy. She listened to Layton's explanation of the Detragan; it was a machine which could copy someone's memories and download them into someone else's brain. Oswald had paid Descole to build it so he could save Melina. Amelia was trapped with the group by the wolves after Layton revealed that Janice was actually Melina. She escaped from the castle when A Song of the Stars and A Song of the Sea failed to raise Ambrosia, and Descole had destroyed it to unleash the Detra-Gigant. Whist Layton and Luke attempted to save Melina, Amelia remained on the ground. She witnessed Melina leave Janice's body, and said that she would remember Melina too, and watched the sun rise as Oswald played one last song on the remains of the Detragan's organ. Amelia was last seen in the credits putting flowers and a chess piece by her grandfather's grave as Layton and Luke watched. Trivia * The "World of Professor Layton" guidebook would eventually confirm her age as 16 during the events of "The Eternal Diva". In comparison, Luke was 10 when he first met Layton in The Last Specter, and 12 in Azran Legacy. Images Amelia Ruth P2 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth P4 ED.jpg Amelia, Annie, Layton, Luke and Janice-Melina P4 ED.jpg Amelia and Pierre P4 ED.jpg Amelia and Luke P4 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth 2 P4 ED.jpg Amelia and Marco P7 ED.jpg Amelia, Marco, Janice-Melina and Luke P8 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth P8 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth P9 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth 2 P9 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth 3 P9 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth 4 P9 ED.jpg Amelia and Oswald P9 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth 5 P9 ED.jpg Amelia and Luke P9 ED.jpg Amelia Ruth P10 ED.jpg ED Credits 12.png de:Amelia Ruth es:Amelia Ruth Category:Characters